Desolate
by raeXXstarry
Summary: RxS BBxR . Star writing! When I was five, we moved away from my planet Tamaran after the King who killed my parents promised to kill the rest of the royal family. I thought we were going to be safe on Earth. But I was wrong. AU
1. A new semester, a new beginning

_**Desolate**_

Hey, Starfire here writing my new fan fiction. I hope ya'll enjoy.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own teen titans.

**Kori's POV**

I sighed heavily as I walked down the spiralling stairs of my house. It was the first day of a new semester at Jump High, and to be honest I wasn't looking forward to it. I knew by now that I was never going to be one of the populars, or find a decent boyfriend. I knew that I would only just get by my classes, like I did every semester. I flicked my auburn hair behind my shoulder as I walked into the kitchen and towards the large fridge.

"Morning Princess," my father said as he looked up from reading some paperwork. I smiled.

My father was really amazing. He always supported me and my sister, although he wasn't really my father. He was just my caregiver, as my parents died when I was very young.

"Please," I insisted as I opened the fridge, "Don't call me princess. Where're not on Tamaran anymore. I'm Kori now," I reached out and grabbed a fruit salad and sat down at the table.

When I was five, my parents died in an epic battle. The ruler of the planet that killed them said he wanted all of the royal family killed. We had no other choice than to flee to another planet. I still can't believe that it's been 10 long years.

"Well then Kori," he asked while placing the paperwork on the desk. "Where's your sister?"

I shrugged a reply and started to eat my salad, picking out the cherries as I did. As if right on queue, my sister walked through the doors.

"Goood morning!" she said loudly, attracting attention to her.

"Morning Kamie," said our father as he got up and walked out of the room.

"Hey," I said while looking up. Kamie looked nothing like me. Her hair is jet black, and her eyes are not round like mine. They're more like sideways semi-circles. There're black, as well. Whereas my eyes are like round, emerald ovals.

She was wearing her new black mini skirt that she bought a few days ago, along with a tight pink strapless top. She also wore a pair of black killer heels. Seriously, I don't know how she could walk around all day in those heels.

Another thing that noticed was the amount of make-up she was wearing. Tons of lip gloss, piles of black eyeliner and mascara, heaps of pink sparkly eye shadow…..and the list goes on. Kamie's perfect in every single way. She gets good grades, she's gorgeous, she's popular, she's had loads of boyfriends and everyone loves her. And she's so nice to everyone. Except for me. Kamie really hates me. I have no idea why.

"Kori," Kamie interrupted my thoughts "I hope you're not going to school like that," she taunted before giving a short laugh. I looked down. I was still in my Disney pyjamas.

"Of course I'm not," I said while standing up and placing the empty bowl on the granite side top. "I'm going to get changed,"

Kamie walked over to the fridge and took out a low fat yoghurt. I glared at her before walking out of the kitchen. Quickly, I made my way back up the stairs and into my bedroom. My bedroom was large, with a beautiful balcony over our pool. The theme was purple and pink, and I had a large circular bed on the opposite side of the room. There was a vanity near the bed that had a hairbrush and a few beauty products there, along with a small box of makeup. I walked over to her wardrobe and sighed. I looked for a few moments before picking a pair of jeans and a blue long top. I grabbed a pair of black converses and quickly changed, before walking over to my vanity. On it was the only picture of my parents. They were smiling and were holding a 3 year old me in their arms. They were both very beautiful, and had red hair, just like mine. I picked up a black hairbrush and started brushing my beautiful hair. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair before opening the small make-up box. I took out black mascara and carefully applied it, making sure it wasn't too obvious. I then reached into my make-up box again and took out pink lip gloss. I quickly slicked some on before looking at the photo of my parents again. I have hardly any memories of them, which is the saddest thing. Kamie always says she's got loads of memories about them, and says how great our parents thought she was.

I stood up and walked over to the sliding doors, before quickly opening them and stepping on my balcony. I walked over and sat on a deckchair, gazing over the beautiful view. My favourite thing about being an alien is my superpowers. They're pretty easy for me to control, so I have no problem with that. Kamie and I aren't allowed to use our powers anywhere other than the training room. Shame really, as I love flying through the air. I also have super-strength, which comes in handy when I'm doing weight lifting at school. I can also shoot something called starbolts from my hands. All my powers are fuelled by emotions. No-one except our family knows about our powers, not even by best friends. Sometimes I really want to tell them, as it would make life a lot easier….

"Kori!" I heard Kamie shout from the bottom of the stairs. I then heard a loud honk from the bus. I grabbed my shoulder bag off the bed and ran down the stairs. Kamie was already walking over our lawn when I finally made it through the door. I shouted goodbye before shutting the door and walking across the lawn. I glanced behind my shoulder and looked at our house. It was a white villa styled house, quite large as well. Kamie often threw parties at our house, but if there something broken Kamie would tell our father that I did it.

I stepped onto the bus scanned the seats for my best friends. I spotted them and made my over. The girl was quietly reading a book.

"Mind if I sit here?" I asked. The girl looked up from her book.

"Hey Kori," she said, a smile appearing on her face.

"What's up Rachel?" I asked while sitting down on the hard seat. Rachel and I had been best friends since were five, the first day I came to school here on Earth. She was what most people called a 'Goth'. Her skin was pale; almost a grey colour and she had short purple hair that cut into a V-shape. She had violet eyes, which were dark and hardly showed any emotion. Today she was wearing a pair of black jeans with a purple and black top. She wore black pumps with it too. The only make-up she had on was a tiny bit of eyeliner.

"Nothing much..." she said in her same bleak, monotone voice. The bus moved and started heading towards our next stop. I looked towards the back of the bus where the 'populars' were. My sister was flirting with the most popular guy in school, Richard Grayson. He's gorgeous. He's rich. He's funny. He's an heir to a fortune. All the girls wanted to date him. At one stage, so did I…. until realised I had no chance.

The bus came to a halt as a few more students stepped onto the bus and I turned back to Rachel.

"This is Gar's stop... right?" I asked. Rachel nodded. Then, I saw Gar step onto the bus. "Gar!" I called out.

Gar looked round and smiled when he saw us. He walked over to us and sat on the seat behind. Gar has got forest green eyes and he dyed his green too He's one of those guys who eats tofu, and tries to save the rainforest. I would say Gar was my second best friend. I had been friends with him since I was eight. But my favourite thing about Gar is that he's the funniest person in the world.

"Did you have a good holiday in New York?" I asked, turning swiftly around.

Gar nodded. "It was amazing. The City is so awesome!"

We carried on talking about what we did during the school break, where we went, and who we met. 10 minutes later, the bus came to a halt outside Jump High. The three of us jumped off the bus and looked in front of us. Many students were already walking into the large school, but many others were just talking to their friends.

"I hope this semester is a better," I quietly said.

Rachel spoke up next.

"It will."

"We'll stick together. Promise."

And the three of us linked arms, and guided me to our first class of the semester.

**Star: This isn't one of my better stories...**

**Rae: But she'll get better!**

**Star: Hey! That's mean!**

**Rae: But it's true.**

**Star: I'll update soon. Then the actual plot will reveal itself.**

**Rae: Instead of this introductory chapter. But we love introductory chapters, don't we?**

**Chibi Ed: Me thinks you're crazy.**

**Rae: X33333333333 ILU!**


	2. You know my name?

_**Desolate**_

**Chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing….. Except those muffins!**

**AN: Sorry it took me a while to update. School is giving me loads of homework!**

**Also, Kori secret isn't going to be broken loose for another few chapters… just to let you know.**

**Anyway…. On with the story!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gar, Rachel and I gawped at our timetables.

"Maths? First thing?" I groaned while scanning my finger over the piece of laminated paper. I glanced over to Rachel's timetable.

"We got the same lessons again. I told you we'd be together," Rachel said blandly at me, the corner of her mouth slightly rising.

"What are you, psychic?" I asked while tucking a strand of auburn hair behind my ear. Rachel didn't respond. Instead, she produced a nervous smile. I was about to ask her what's wrong, but a screaming Gar interrupted me.

"I'm only in 2 lessons with you guys!" he whined while shoving his timetable in my face. I held it and looked at the lessons he had. I sensed Rachel and leaned over my shoulder.

"It's true," I said, a little upset. We had always had the same lessons since we had met.

The school bell echoed through the halls. I noticed Gar was looking upset. I walked over and hugged Gar.

"You're going to make new friends Gar," I promised while pulling away.

"Kori, it's not like we're never gonna see Gar ever again," Rachel said quickly, a bit like she was annoyed at me.

"You're right Rach. You'll be fine on your own," I smiled reassuringly and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, you will," Rachel said in her same monotone voice.

"Thanks guys. I'll see you at Lunch. I better go to Biology!" Gar cried before producing a smile and walking down the now crowded halls.

"I guess we should get going," I suggested while touching Rachel's arm softly. We both turned and started to walk to our Maths class, just down the hall.

"Kori, dear," I swivelled round as I heard someone say my name. It was of course, Kamie. Lots of people were standing behind her. They were, of course, the populars.

"I'm gonna be home late tonight," she paused and looked at Rachel. "You can have your 'friends' round if you want," she flashed a white smile while swiftly turning on a black heel and walking off, shaking her hips as she did so. A boy went up to Kamie.

"That's your sister?" he asked, loud enough for me to hear. Kamie nodded and stopped for a second. "Girl she looks nothing like you!"

I heard another girl add: "Yeah, I mean is she a nerd or something?"

Kamie laughed and carried on walking down the hall.

"I'm so glad I'm an only child," I heard Rachel murmur as she flicked her violet hair out of her face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wonder how Gar is doing," I wondered aloud as we walked out of Maths.

"Fine, most probably." Rachel murmured quietly.

"French next, I guess," I added, not wanting to sound as if I'd memorized my timetable already. Rachel shrugged.

We walked down the school halls and up the stairs. Many people rudely pushed and shoved us as we walked past. We climbed up many more flights of stairs until we came to our floor. It was the very top one. I walked over to the door and opened it, walking in quickly and gazing around. The room was small, hot and painted a grungy yellow, with had five rows of desks. Almost all of them had gum all over them, top and bottom.

The rest of the class was standing up in the corner of the class. The teacher motioned me and Rachel to join them, so we did. Unfortunately, we knew what was going to happen. She was going to place the girls and boys next to each other and try and stop them talking and get people to actually concentrate in class.

"Miss Anders," I looked up as the teacher said my name. "Over there."

I groaned as I walked towards the front of the class, sitting by the window in the front row. I let out a quick sigh of relief as I noticed my desk was gum-less. I got out my books and laid them on my desk.

Rachel was seated at the back of the class, sitting in between two big, loud muscular jocks that didn't really seem to care about learning French. I gave her a 'I feel sorry for you' look before turning my attention to the person that had just sat down next to me.

"Hey," he said smoothly while leaning back.

I made eye contact with him before a crimson blush came across my cheeks. It was Richard Grayson. The Richard Grayson.

"Hey," I mumbled shyly, looking over my shoulder to see Rachel. She wasn't looking at me. Instead, she was trying to stop the muscular guys from giving her a Wet Willy.

"Aren't you Kamie's sister?" Richard asked while sitting forward, looking into my eyes. I looked back into his amazing blue crystal eyes.

I let out a soft groan. "Everyone at this school knows me for Kamie's little sister. No-one ever bothers to learn my name. I guess you're just another. You're just another 'Kamie Lover'."

"No, I'm not, to be honest. I don't like your sister." My eyes widened at his response.

"Seriously? But you're all she ever talks about… well apart from herself," I leaned forward and placed my elbows on the desk, placing my chin on my hands.

Richard laughed. "I always wanted to get to know you, Kori," he flashed one of his million-dollar smiles at me.

My breath faltered. "You know my name? But I've never been in a class with you before. And Kamie never talks about me to her friends. I'm too unpopular," I explained quickly, the words rushing out. I took a deep breath and smiled an uncertain smile at him.

He opened his mouth to respond when the teacher whacked a wooden ruler on Richard's desk. I jumped back, startled.

"Miss Anders, Mr Grayson. Please concentrate on what I'm saying!" she shouted, a few strands of hair from her ponytail coming loose. She turned swiftly on her heel and started to talk again.

"Why do I always get the worst teachers?" I whispered to myself under my breath while my eyes focused on the board.

"Write an essay in French on what you did over summer break. Please, don't write anything in English," I heard the teacher shout, her dark eyes scanning the room.

I grabbed a black biro and started writing in my book when Richard tapped my shoulder.

"Uhhh…. Kori? How do you say 'I' in French?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I just added in a few sentences, b/t/w. **

**Okay, well that was four pages on Word, so that was longer than I usually write. I'll try and make the third chapter longer.**

**Expect to see the next chapter up in few weeks.**

**Read and Review peoples!**

**Starry**

**XXX**


	3. A sad author's note

Just so you're aware…..

As you probably know, I haven't updated this story for a LONG time. (6 weeks) I did write the chapter once, but then I lost it as the computer died…XD. I was going to write it again, but then I wasn't really sure where this story was going anymore. I was thinking it through and reading other people's fanfics, but then I realised someone else had done the same sort of idea as me. So I've decided to stop writing this story for a while until I come with another idea. If you guys have any ideas of what I could do, please tell me as I would greatly appreciate it as I really want to continue this story!

On a happier note, I'm posting my new story, Dance to remember, on the weekend so lookout for that!

Starry

XXX


	4. Spaghetti face

_**Desolate: Chapter three**_

**Disclaimer: Still don't Own Teen Titans**

**Yay! I finally decided to continue this story. I was thinking about it for ages and ages, until I finally couldn't help it anymore, and I just had to write!**

**Sorry once again. I've just got to thank everyone who sent me messages and who reviewed, and who inspired me to keep going. YOU have a special mention at the end.**

**If you didn't review, I still want to say a BIG thank you for reading my story anyway. It makes me feel special!**

**Wow, I really should get on with the story!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next two lessons seemed to crawl by, until finally lunch arrived. One thing that seemed to keep me awake was the fact that Richard Grayson was in all of my classes, except for dance and drama. We had compared timetables during French.

I dropped my tray onto the table and pushed my chair out. Rachel looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Bad lesson?" she asked, in her usual monotone voice. I watched her bite into an apple as I sat down.

I breathed in. "Kind of. I have an awful teacher for English. Miss Willis to be exact," I said, rolling my eyes. Miss Willis was famous in this school. Not for her great teaching, but rather the lack of it.

"Poor you," she said sympathetically.

"But at least I have some cool people in my classes," I explained, opening the top of my water. I noticed the corner of her lips rise into a smirk.

"What are you thinking?" I asked cautiously, placing my bottle on the table.

"You and Richard were getting quite friendly in the front row," she teased. I couldn't do anything as I felt my cheeks turn crimson. "I especially noticed the way you and him kept on bumping shoulders."

Then, suddenly, something came over me. I had thought of a comeback. "Yeah, you can talk," I said coolly, leaning back in my chair.

"What?"

"I could say the same thing about you and Gar."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, leaning in.

"Come on Rae," I said, leaning in so we almost bumped noses. "I can tell he likes you. When we went to the park together, he couldn't stop talking about you."

"Really?" she asked enthusiastically. A little too enthusiastic for someone like Rachel. She coughed, and said it again. "Really?"

"Would I lie to you?"

Suddenly, we both cracked up laughing.

"Maybe when you killed my fish," she said, her face suddenly turning expressionless.

"Hey, I was five! I only wanted to stroke it," I said, my voice trailing off. "And I bought you a new fish."

There was a clatter of plates and we looked around. Gar was standing there, his face like thunder. He sat down, grabbed his fork, and started to stab his salad.

"Stupid classes! Stupid teachers! Stupid school!" he said through his teeth.

"Whoa, Gar. No need to take your anger out on your salad," I said, grabbing his arm. I indicated to his ripped up salad. He looked annoyed.

"What's wrong?" I heard Rachel say.

"It's just; I have none of my friends in my classes. My teacher's are all so strict, and my classes are so hard!" he muttered. His anger seemed to have died down.

"It can't be that bad. Surely there must be someone you know." I took a long gulp of water, before starting to eat my own salad.

"Yeah, there is. But the thing is I don't like her."

"Who is it?" Rachel asked, leaning forward.

"Tara."

"Oh," was all that came out of my mouth. Gar and Tara had dated the whole of last year. She harshly dumped him for another guy during the last week of school. She dumped that guy only a few weeks later. Everyone thought that they were the perfect couple. Only Rachel knew they weren't going to last long.

The next couple of minutes we ate in silence. Rachel and I exchanged glances every few seconds, finding it hard to say the right words.

"At least I have the next two lessons with you guys," he said, suddenly perking up.

"Yeah that's right!" I said. "It's going to be the three of us again."

We ate the rest of our lunch chatting with each other. I took a final bite from my apple, and stood up. I started to wonder over towards the nearest bin, not really concentrating on where I was going. Unfortunately, I wasn't the only one had this idea. It seemed to go in slow motion, like I couldn't believe what was happening. I could've easily avoided it, but it just happened so suddenly. The person who I bumped into let out a loud gasp, as their plate of spaghetti fell all over my head. I let out an ear-breaking scream.

"Oh God Kori, I am so sorry."

I immediately recognised his deep but somehow sexy voice. I pulled the curtain of pasta out of my eyes.

"Richard," I snarled, pulling the wig of meat off my hair. By now everyone was looking at us. Some dared to laugh. The other's just stared, their mouth's wide.

"Kori, I am so sorry!" he apologized, using his finger to wipe away some meat sauce. I slapped him off and shoved my tray into his hands. I gave him one last glare before I turned on my heel, and jogged out into the empty halls. As soon as I left, I heard a chorus of 'Richard's!' and 'Way to goes!'

I took a deep breath and ran towards the nearest toilets. I spent the next few minutes washing the sauce out of my hair, and picking the pasta off my face. I couldn't help but cry. I know it was an accident and everything, but it was so humiliating.

"Some great start to this semester," I muttered, glancing into the mirror. I looked a mess.

"Hey Kori, it's only the first day."

I twirled round to see Rachel's face.

"I was looking everywhere for you. Gar wanted to come in, but I told him not to. Now, let me help you clean up."

I couldn't help but smile. I loved Rachel so much. Not like a lesbian or anything - that would be weird – but like a sister.

"Thanks Rae. I think I have some spare clothes in my locker," I said, sitting on a sink and letting her wipe down my face like a five year old. Just then, the bell rang out. An army of girls rushed in, checking that they looked great for the next lessons. Rachel and I exchanged glances as the girl's started to snigger.

"I told Gar to go to out next lesson and tell the teacher where we are," Rachel explained. I nodded, and reached down for my bag.

"I left my bag in the cafeteria," I moaned.

"No you didn't," Rachel said, holding up my bag. I smiled and grabbed it. I pulled out a pink hairbrush, and pulled it through my hair. At least I look half decent now.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The rest of the afternoon crawled by slower than the morning. Rachel and I arrived halfway through our next lesson, which was Art. The tables were set out in two's, and the first thing I realized as I entered was that everyone was sitting in boy- girl boy-girl. Then I realized that there were only two spaces left. One was next to Gar. The other was, unfortunately next to Richard. Luckily Rachel was in a good mood, and let me sit next to Gar, as she sat next to Richard.

We then explained to the teacher why we were late. It was still quite obvious, as I had an orange meat sauce all over my arms and my face. I managed to find a spare dress it my locker. It was about two sizes too small for me, but I wore the pink dress anyway.

By the time the bell rang for the end of school, I couldn't have been more relieved. Every chance he got, Richard tried to apologize to me, but I just ignored him and turned away. Some part of me wanted to forgive him, and carry on with the day. But all the rest of me just wanted to hit him for causing me some much humiliation.

I was sitting in the living room when the door flew open. I heard a chorus of girly giggles, and I immediately came to a conclusion. Kamie was home. She and some of her blonde friends wandered in, hardly able to contain their giggles as the saw me.

"Oh, Kor, that was _so _funny!" Kamie exclaimed, flopping down on one of the white leather sofas.

"Wasn't for me," I mumbled, getting up and walking out the room.

"Lighten up, Kor!" she cried. "Or should a call you spaghetti face?"

All the girls exploded into laughter. The joke wasn't even that funny. I ran upstairs and locked myself in the room until the night came.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked more like a detective than a school girl. I wore a long, beige trench coat and long hat that hid my face. Well I didn't want anyone recognizing me, did I? I pulled up the sleeve and checked the time on my watch. It read thirteen minutes past two. In the morning that was. Everyone was asleep. My 'dad' had gone to bed a few hours ago. Kamie had gone to bed just under an hour ago. I opened the doors leading to my balcony as quietly as possible, and shut it quickly. I breathed in the scent of the ocean air, and jumped onto my balcony railings. I could see the lights of the city blinking a few miles away. Today had been tough, the worst start to a semester that I ever had. This was just what I needed, a long fly over the city and towards my favourite spot and think. I closed my eyes and stepped off the building.

Just before I hit the ground, my eyes opened in a flash and I brought my body upwards and into the sky. I hovered for a few moments, took another sharp breath, and shot across the city in a matter of seconds. I hoped that anyone who saw me would just think I was a shooting star. A purple ray of light shone behind and I laughed in delight. I loved these moments alone, just me, myself, and I.

I landed down on a cliff. I had an amazing view over a stretch of the sea. I hung my feet over the edge, and watched the sea crashing against the sharp rocks. I leaned back on my hands and gazed up. I saw my favourite star shining in the distance. It was slightly orange, and it was outshining the other stars by far. Suddenly, I heard a rustling from behind. I jolted round and jumped up.

"Who's there?" I called out. I chose not to light a starbolt, however much I wanted to. I still had my hands our ready, just in case. "Show yourself!" I said, taking a step backwards, the weight resting on my right foot. The rustling stopped, and a boy stepped out. He looked about my age, and was dressed in a colourful outfit. A mask covered his eyes. I immediately recognized him, and I relaxed my body.

"Oh God, you're Robi-" But I couldn't finish my sentence. The moment I rested my foot on the edge of the cliff, it crumbled. I let out a scream and fell backwards, thoughts rushing through my heads. I saw Robin had jumped onto his stomach and was looking down at me. He had his hand held out to me, but I couldn't reach it. I suddenly had to make one of the biggest decisions of my life.

Reveal my secret or die.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Yay! I finished that in about two days. I wasn't planning so much to happen, but I just did. I wanted to write more, and I couldn't stop myself. )**

**Thank you ****toonfan820, alystar and starsoffire fore reviewing!**

**Please review, it makes me feel special… and it encourages me to write quicker and update sooner!**

**Love Starry**

**XXX**


	5. A chapter with no name

_**Desolate chap 4**_

**Disclaimer: Yes! Finally I own Teen Titans!**

**What? That was just a dream? strangles Raven **

**Fine. I guess I don't own Teen Titans… rambles**

**Yay! I'm surprised at how quickly I updated. I couldn't wait any longer; I seem to be now obsessed with this story.**

**And I would've uploaded it on Thursday, but I had to write a horror story for English. It turned out to be eighteen pages long by the time I finished it…**

**On with the show…. Err… Story! **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

I couldn't end my life there, even if it meant revealing my secret. I had so many things I still wanted to achieve in my life. I wanted to visit the Centauri Moons, train on Tyrus Three and fly through space at light speed; but most of all I just wanted to return to Tamaran. My eyes glowed a luminous green and I thought of my strongest and happiest moment. I brought my body upwards, and flew towards the sky.

As I flew closer to the cliff edge where I had fallen, my speed decreased until I was hovvering. My eyes could see just over the ledge. Robin looked like he was stressed, with the way he was pacing up and down. I watched him run a gloved hand through his hair before punching his right fist into his left palm.

"It's all my fault," I heard him muttering. He turned his back to me. "I let that girl die!"

'_Die?'_ I repeated in my head. He thought I had been killed. I bit my lip and placed my hand onto the grey rock. _'I can't just let him think I died! He thinks it's his fault!' _

In one swift move, I landed onto the rock. I brushed my coat down, and looked ahead. Robin was staring right at me. His mask was wide with shock. Or fear.

"You're alive?" he asked, like he couldn't beleive it. He then cocked his head, as if he regognised me from somewhere.

I didn't answer. Him knowing I was alive was enough for my concious. I felt a breeze on my head, and I noticed something was missing. My hands rose to my head, and felt around. My hat must've fallen off when I fell My eyes grew wide, and my whole body tensed.

"How did you do that?" he asked, taking a step towards me. I took a quick step back.

I bit my lower lip and took a nervous look around with my eyes. They were still glowing faintly.

"I'm alone, don't worry." He had suddenly relaxed, and had an expression on his face that made me also feel relaxed. I drooped my shoulders, and took deep breath.

Some part of me wanted to tell him. Tell him everything. Kamie said something about him leading a double life. Maybe he'd understand what I had to do, live as a teenager while keeping an identity. My eyes stopped glowing and I cast a weak look at him. I opened my mouth, and he seemed to lean foward.

I stopped. Something haulted me in my tracks. It was my favourite star. Tamaran. I couldn't tell him, he was a complete stranger! He could've been a Gordanian spy in disguise! If I told him, I could place everyone in my family in danger. I could destroy my own planet! I turned away from him, and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, barely loud enough that he could hear. I couldn't stay here anymore. I took a look at his suprised face, and stepped into the air. I lay on my back and faced Robin, drifting backwards. His expression became confused, looking deep in thought. He shook his head, and his eyes grew wide.

"No!" he called out. "Don't leave, I want to find out more about you!"

"I can't risk it."

I took a last look at his distraught face, before turning and flying off in the other direction.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"You all right this morning?" Rachel asked in our first period. "You've kind of been out of it all morning?"

"Huh?" I didn't really hear what she said. I was too busy thinking - about Robin.

"My point exactly," she droned, her finger flicking over a page in her textbook.

"Sorry Rach. Something's troubling me," I said slowly, looking out of the window. I wondered whether he'd be there tonight. I really wanted to get to him, and for him to get to know me.

"What's troubling you?" she asked with a sigh, like she was tired of me.

"Nothing. Just something happened last night, and I keep replaying the scenes in my head, and I really regret the actions that I took, and I wish I wasn't so defensive."

"Okay!" she cried, holding up her hands. "I didn't ask for your life story..."

I couldn't help but laugh. Our maths teacher glared at us from his desk, before tutting and leaning back over some work.

"What this about, anyway?"

"Just something going on at home," I lied, opening my own textbook and reading the page. I was part of the truth, I guess.

"M'kay," I heard her say before scribbling something down. I breathed a sigh of relief.

'_Well I can't tell her that when I went out for a fly yesterday, I fell off a cliff and I met Robin and I just flew away, can I?'_ my mind echoed. I really couldn't tell her that. One, she'd never beleive me, and two, she'd never beleive me! And if she did beleive me, she'd be asking me non-stop questions. I bet she'd also use some of the scientific equipment in her basement to experiment on me.

I grabbed my own pen, and wrote the title and date. I nudged Rachel, and she looked up. I hadn't been listening when the teacher was explaining. "How do you do the first question?" I whispered. She sighed and pushed her book towards me. I didn't realise who long I'd been thinking about Robin. Her page was filled with neat writing, and a two neat diagrams.

"Copy mine."

"Thanks Rach."

The bell rung out after about thirty minutes. The teacher stood up, and started saying something to us.

"For homework," he boomed out, "I want you to complete questions four to eight on page fourteen. You are dismissed."

"What've you got next?" I asked Rachel as we packed up our bags.

"Technology. I'm doing Resistent Materials this semester. You?"

"Drama," I said, swinging my rucksack onto my back. "So I'll see you in French!"

"See you French, I can't wait," she said sarcastically, lifting up a hand as she left the room. She was mumbling something about how learning to mould metal was stupid and pointless. I smiled, clutching my books in my hand, and walked off in the other direction as soon as I had exited the class.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"Hey Rach, how was Tech?" I asked as we lined up outside the classroom.

"It was amazing," she droned on, sarcastic as always. "I learnt that we will be spending a whole four weeks of my life making a keyring."

I punched her shoulder lightly. "That's the spirit."

Laughter came from behind, and our heads darted round. "I feel for you Kor, you gotta sit next to Richard."

"I might apoligize to him," I said quietly, so no one apart from Rachel could hear.

"What?" she spat. "Yesterday, you hated him. Today, you wanna make up. Tomorrow, you'll be kissing, and the next day snogging and the next day-"

"Okay, Rachel!" I interrupted, letting out a short laugh. "I get the idea. But I was thinking, and maybe I was overreacting about the whole thing. It wasn't his fault."

"Yeah, maybe you were, but everyone laughed at you," she pointed out. Just then, their French teacher bustling down the hall.

"_Hâtez-vous, obtenir de la classe. Je n'ai pas __t__oute la journée!_" she shouted, snapping her fingers as she went. She lifted her up her arm as she turned to face us, presenting us with a rather repulsive wet patch.

"Huh?" we all chorused together. She tutted and sighed, before pointing her finger towards the classroom.

"Get in," she snapped, sounding tired and exhausted. We all trailed in after her, sitting down in our designated seats. I sat down after getting all my stuff out. Richard sat down beside me. We faced each other immediately.

"I'm sorry!" we blurted out at exactly the same time. We paused. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, and so did he.

"You are?" he asked. I nodded.

"I'm sorry I was so harsh yesterday. I know it was an accident," I explained, opening my textbook up. I started writing and doodling hearts in the top corner of the page.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for walking into you. I should've watched where I was going," he explained and we both blushed.

"So, did you do anything interesting last night?" he asked, smiling like he knew something. My heart stopped. Did he know something?

"No…" I lied, my voice trailing off. "Why?"

"No reason."

I shrugged, laid down my pen, and looked out of the window. My day-dream began as I thought about Tamaran, and dreamed how I could be there. It was once such a lush and tropical land, before the Gordanians invaded and tore it all up. I wish I never left the rocky planet. I remembered how shocked I was when I learnt my brother had to be taken away. To a different place that Kamie and I went. Tears pricked my eyes and I couldn't even be bothered check my soft eyeliner wasn't smudging. I sniffled, and turned back around.

"Are you okay?" Richard asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're crying. Are you okay?" he repeated.

"Of course I am," I snapped. My hands rose to my face. I wiped away any water that might've escaped my eyes and looked at him. "Better?"

"Sure…" he said, his voice trailing off. He seemed to be taken aback by the way I snapped at him. Oh _X'hal_, I've done it again. I lost my temper for something so simple. I really should know how to control my emotions; after all, they fuel my powers.

"Today, we're doing past tense. Now arrange the verbs up on the board…" but I didn't bother to listen to the rest. What am I going to learn from a teacher who doesn't even know how to use deodorant? I already knew the language inside-out, courtesy of a French guy I met and few years ago.

I reached into my pencil case and pulled out a small mirror. After checking my reflection briefly, I picked up a pen and started to do the work on the board. Richard leaned towards me.

"So…" he started. I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "What's the answer?"

"To which question?"

"All of them."

"You really don't like school, do you?" I asked, chewing the end of my pencil.

"You think?" He looked over at my book. "You do pretty well, I've noticed. Can I copy yours?"

"Knock yourself out," I said, pushing my book towards him. "And I pretty much fail every subject, except for my languages."

"That's odd," he murmured, and he suddenly went bright red. I didn't take much notice.

"I know," I said, smiling.

"Kori, can I asked you something?"

I hesitated, before saying "Sure."

"Why does it say this all over your book?" he pushed my book back towards me, and indicated to the top corner of the page. My stomach immediately dropped like I was on a vertical rollercoaster. I blushed, and he seemed to blush harder.

I tried to smile, and I put on my most sarcastic voice. "What? All it says is…" I looked at him and raised an eyebrow, like I wasn't bothered. "All it says is 'Robin' a few times. No big deal."

Whereas, as a matter of fact, it was a big deal. And I couldn't believe that I had left myself write the name of someone I hardly knew. Why couldn't I get him out of my head?

I scoffed and leant back in the chair. "What's it to you?"

He muttered something and turned back to his work. I strained my ear as much as possible, but still I couldn't make it out. I drooped by shoulders, and faced my own work.

And over the next fifty minutes, I noticed his ocean blue eyes staring at me at every chance he got.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**I don't like this chapter. I know I rushed it, and I'm not happy. **

**Thanks to SuPeR HyPeR ChIcK 101, RavenSis, Crimson Black RXS, toonfan820 for reviewing.**

**I have a special Christmas oneshot coming out on Christmas Eve. That'll probably be my next update on my stories…**

**See ya then!**

**Starry**


	6. The Filler Chapter of Doooooom

Desolate

_**Desolate **_

**Disclaimer: Still, I own nothing.**

'**Sup peeps! **

**Sorry for my long absence, parents are only allowing me an hour on the computer a night. After doing my usual routine (Youtube, Fanfiction, bebo, msn check my emails etc.) I have no time left to write. My parents have gone out, so I'm buckling down to write another chapter. )**

**Thank you, to ****SuPeR HyPeR ChIcK 101, Black Raven 13 and RavenSis. I love you guys!**

**(I've also been really sick over the past months – another reason I couldn't update as much!)**

**Anywayz, on with the story!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Well that was an interesting lesson," Rachel commented as we walked out of the labs. "Only a few days in, and we already have a chemistry test. And it's tomorrow."

"Mm," I agreed, slinging my rucksack onto my shoulder.

"Kori, is anything wrong? These past few days, you've been a little quiet."

"No," I said quickly, presenting Rachel with a smile. "I'm fine."

Rachel shrugged. "Well, I guess I should go get on the bus home. Are you coming on?"

I nodded. "Yeah, Galfore wants me home early today."

A few minutes later, and we had clambered onto the bus and sat in our seats. I laid back into my seat, before I noted an absence. "Where's Gar?"

Rachel shrugged. "I don't know. Perhaps he's gone to some after school club."

I faced Rachel and looked her directly in the eye. "Do you like Gar?"

Rachel looked confused. "Of course I do."

I sighed and tried again. "I mean, more than a friend."

She stopped to think, a blushing spreading across her cheeks. She opened her mouth to say something, before changing her mind. She straightened up and raised an eyebrow.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

I sighed in defeat and crossed my arms over my chest.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I waved my hand gently to Rachel as I got off the bus. The yellow bus sped off and I began to walk towards my house. Inside the kitchen, something green and octopus-like was wiggling inside a bowl. Galfore was standing a few meters away, opening the cupboard and reaching for something.

"And you wander why I never invite my friends round," I said, sitting down at the table, eyeing the tentacles.

"Um, Kori, you don't invite your friends round, simply because you don't have any," said a stern voice from the doorway.

"It's nice to see you too," I said sarcastically.

Kamie forced a smile, before eyeing the bowl on the table. "Is that still alive?"

Galfore turned around, presenting a wide grin. "I think that we should do some training today, so I got out some of the Tamaranian food from the basement."

Kamie and I wrinkled our noses. She spoke first, "Yeah, I think I'll just skip the food and do some training," she said quickly, escaping from the room.

I shot an apologetic look at Galfore. "Yeah, I'll go see what she's doing."

I floated a few inches of the ground, and followed Kamie down the stairs. Her kitten heels clicked against the metal staircase that lead to the underground room. Kamie's cell phone suddenly went off, and she hastily answered it.

"Donna… yeah... Ohmigod no!...You're serious... Okay, I'll be right over…"

She turned around to dash back up the steps, before bumping into Galfore.

"Where are you going?" he asked, a stern but confused look on his face.

"Erm… Donna needs me," she said hastily. "It's an emergency."

"Can it wait an hour until training's finished?"

"No!" she said before sighing. "Fine. I'll just ring her back."

She stormed off, mumbling under her breath.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Right," boomed Galfore's voice, as he began to pace up and down in front of us. "First a pop quiz. A Gordanian attacks you, what do you do?"

I knew the answer but I didn't want to say it. Instead we both turned our heads to look at Kamie.

She gazed up from examining her nails. "Scream and run away?" she guessed, adding a shrug.

"No. Defend yourself and knock the opponent out," he corrected. He grabbed a dummy that was leaned against the wall. "Now to knock a Gordanian out…"

I sighed and listen to his voice trail on. Kamie seemed to have also lost concentration, as she was now examining her nails. I looked at my own nails, and made a mental note to cut them later.

"Girls!"

Our heads snapped up.

"Please concentrate. You will need this someday. A Gordanian could find you any day now, and you need to be prepared!"

I gave a quick nod but Kamie turned her head to look away.

"Kamie," Galfore said, attracting her attention. "If this dummy here was a Gordanian coming towards you, what would you do?"

She let out a long moan. "Do I have to?"

Galfore nodded.

"Fine."

She thought for a moment, before putting herself into a fighting stance. She outstretched her hands in front of her, and conjured a purple starbolt. It fizzled and sparked as it grew in size, before she threw it towards the dummy. It the bolt hit the wall with a thud.

"Why'd you move the dummy?" she cried at Galfore.

"Because the Gordanian would've moved," he replied softly.

Kamie frowned and crossed her arms.

Galfore sighed. "Now, you have to remember not to focus all your energy into one starbolt, instead aim to release it slowly through many starbolts. If you hit the Gordanian in the head or chest with a less powerful one, you'll just knock it unconscious-"

He stopped short as Kamie let out a loud groan of annoyance.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes!"

I stared at Kamie. She did this almost every training session, and it was starting to get annoying now.

"Well why don't you tell me what it is?"

She bit her lip, and I knew she was choosing her words wisely. If she said the wrong thing, and offended the warrior culture, Galfore could ground her again and cut her allowance.

"It's just that we have to do this twice a week. I have, like, no social life whatsoever! The chances of Gordanian actually finding this average sized planet are like a million to one! Sometimes I wish I was just a normal girl!" she yelled.

Galfore sighed, as if he was trying to stop himself losing his temper.

Kamie too let out a little sigh. She looked as if she had calmed down a little. "I'm going out," she said coldly, turning around to head up the stairs.

"Kamie listen," Kamie paused, turning her head slightly. "I'm sorry. I can't change the fact that you're not a 'normal' girl. I can't help the fact that you were born in a castle on a distant planet. But I can help to protect you. You two are royalty. It may not be now that you need to fight a raging Orthax, but sometime or another, you'll thank me," he said in a soft tone, and looked from me to Kamie. "Both of you."

My sister and I exchanged worried looks.

"Go then, training is over for today. We'll finish this on Sunday morning instead."

Kamie's face lit up. "Thanks Galfore!" And with that she ran off.

I floated into the air and drifted over to Galfore. "Are you okay?"

He gazed at me with his big warm eyes. "Yes… no. Koriand'r perhaps I am depriving you of your childhood. Oh, Luand'r and Myand'r would not be happy with me."

I flinched at my parents' name. "Galfore, I know they are proud of you. And they are very grateful for all you've done. You just need to think how hard it is for us, having to keep such a massive secret."

I smiled at him and kissed him on the forehead, before flying out of the basement, leaving Galfore to his thoughts.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yay, a chap finished!

Sorry about the rubbish-ness of this chapter. It's kind of just a filler thingy, and I felt really guilty about not updating for ages.

If you have any tips for my writing or anything, please tell me!!

Lotsa love,

Starry

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!


End file.
